


High Lady (Rhysand)

by jennysbooks96



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, ACOTAR, Bat Boys - Fandom, High Lord - Fandom, Rhysand - Fandom
Genre: ACOTAR - Freeform, ACOWAR, Azriel - Freeform, Cassian - Freeform, F/M, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand Smut, High Lord, Protective Rhysand (ACoTaR), Rhysand - Freeform, Sarah J Maas, acomaf, acosf, feyre - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennysbooks96/pseuds/jennysbooks96
Summary: Imagine a night- where Rhysand wants to take all the control, however, you're the High Lady. It's your turn to feel the power, and it's his turn to beg.
Kudos: 27





	High Lady (Rhysand)

You feel the steam of the bath radiate off the smooth tile floors, as you step out of the large marble tub that sits in the corner of the bathing room. You stride to the door, as you hear large footsteps, make its way into the bedroom. You take a second to look at yourself in the mirror, and admire your features. You run your hands through your hair, and watch the way your hair cascades around your shoulders. You glide your slick hands along your hips, all the way down to your smooth thighs. You shut your eyes, as you dip your head back- and feel the steam incarcerate your skin. 

"So, what's the occasion?" Rhysand says, as you drop your hands from your thighs. You turn your head, so you're looking right at him. He is pressed against the door frame, with his arms crossed. He is looking at you with his piercing eyes, and a cocky smile plastered on his face. He knows too well that he is on your mind. His eyes scan your body, taking in every detail. He raises an eyebrow, as he glances at you press your thighs tight together. Feeling the wetness encompass the area between them. The action very apparent since you are fully nude. 

"I think I know what the occasion is," Rhysand says, as he licks his lower lip, and cocks his head to the side. 

"You're so full of yourself," You say, as you walk around him, making sure to brush against him. He grabs your arm and pulls you hard, making sure to slam you against the wall outside the bathroom. The movements occurring so fast, you find your breath increasing. 

"Want to say that again", Rhysand growls, as he dips his head low, and grazes his teeth along your neck. You feel his tongue pad along the spots his teeth touch. He moves his mouth up to your lips, and he pushes you deep against the wall. He places a slow, passionate kiss on your lips, at first. But, the kiss is full of hunger. You know what exactly is on Rhysand's mind. The kiss turns into small bites, as he pulls on your bottom lip. You let out a soft moan. 

"Not the answer I was looking for," Rhysand snarls. He places his hand on your ass, and squeezes- pulling you away from the wall. As his hands retract, you anticipate another squeeze. But instead, he smacks your ass. The sound fills the quiet room. Rhysand lets out a growl. 

"More," You whisper. Rhysand smiles, but obliges. He smacks your ass again, and again. His lips find their way to your neck, and begin sucking. He pulls his lips away from your neck, and tilts his head to the side. He places that smile on his face again, "You like when I smack your ass don't you?" he asks. You nod your head, as you bite your bottom lip. "Fuck", he hums, as he cups your ass and carries you to the bed. 

He places you on the bed, and you spread your legs- wide. "What am I going to do with you," Rhysand says, as he pops the button of his pants open. He pulls his black shirt over his head, and drops it. You place two fingers in your mouth, and begin sucking, as Rhysand stands in between your legs. 

"You're killing me", he comments, as he pulls down his pants and boxers in one swift movement. He looks you right in your eyes, as he takes his cock in his hand, and begins thrusting it. You continue sucking on your fingers, pulling them out of your mouth, and twirling your tongue around the tip of them. Rhysand moans, as he continues thrusting his hand, not breaking the eye contact with you. You withdraw your fingers from your mouth, and begin rubbing your slick fingers on your clit. Rhysand quickly grabs your wrist. 

"That's my job," he hisses, as he replaces your fingers, and rubs circles on your clit. 

"So wet already," he states, as he brings his fingers to his lips, and sucks on them. He dips his wet fingers along your clit, and begin his torture. You drop your head against the bed, and let out a loud moan. As you lift your head, you find Rhysand's gaze pinned on you, scanning your face, then eyeing his fingers in-between your legs. He moves the two fingers placed on your clit, and begins to thrust them inside of you. 

"Always so wet", he hums, as he continues thrusting in and out of you with his long fingers. You let out another moan, as you watch Rhysand thrust two fingers inside of you, and the other hand on his hard cock. 

He drops his hands, and moves himself. He sits down right next to you. "If we keep this up, I won't have the ending I desire," he purrs. 

"Is that so?" You state, as you stand up off the bed, and sit yourself on his lap. You feel his hard cock, press against the middle of your thighs. You begin moving your hips back and forth. Rhysand places his hands on your hips, and lets out a deep moan. 

"What's wrong Rhysand, you can't last long?", You hum, as you increase your speed. Rhysand raises an eyebrow, as he hardens his grip on your hips, and halts your movements. 

"What was that?" he growls, as he moves his hands up to your breasts. He begins to work them in his hand. He starts pinching and twisting your nipples. Then, he plasters a cocky smile on his face, as they harden. You let out a breathy moan, and your eyes flutter. However, you don't want him to win this battle. You want to take control tonight. You are the high lady. 

"You heard me," You snap, as you place your hand on Rhysand's throat. He dips his head back, as his chin points in the air. He then drops his hands. "Was that right?", he asks, and your grip tightens. 

"Poor little Rhys, always finishing too fast," You say, as Rhysand's lips curl up. "You have such a smart mouth," he says. "What do you plan to do with it?"  
You push him back on the bed, not losing your grip on his throat. Rhysand falls against the bed. "Whatever the fuck I please", You say through your teeth. 

"Fuck, yes", Rhysand hums, as you begin moving your hips. 

You stop moving. Rhysand's eyes widen. "Yes, high lady," You command. 

"Yes, high lady." Rhysand follows. 

"Good", You say, and you continue moving. Making sure to rub your clit right along the length of his cock. You keep one hand on Rhysand's throat, as you work your torture. 

"Come on," Rhysand begs. As you continue moving along his hard length, keeping your eyes fixated on his. 

"What do you want?", You purr, dropping your hand on his throat, and begin gliding it along his cheek. "What can I do for you, sweetheart?"

"You know what it is damnit", Rhysand growls. 

"Oh, do I?" You ask, and stop what you're doing, and begin rubbing your own clit, making sure not to move on his cock. 

"I want to be inside of you", Rhysand snarls. You continue rubbing your clit, and ignore his statement. "High lady", "I want to be inside of you, high lady", Rhysand begs. You plaster a smile on your face, as you grab Rhysand's hands and pin them over his head. 

"Well, hopefully you won't finish fast", You smile, and dip down to kiss him, making sure to tighten your grip on his hands above his head. The kiss is deep, and ravenous. You break apart from the kiss, to bite Rhysand's lower lip. 

"My beautiful high lady", "You have such a fucking smart mouth," Rhysand growls. 

"Too much talking", You say, as you begin thrusting Rhysand's cock in your hand. Rhysand's eyes shut, as he lets out a moan. You remove your other hand from over his head, and steady it on his chest. You grip Rhysand's cock, and lower yourself on it. 

"Shit", Rhysand mutters, as you let out a soft moan. You keep your hand steady on his chest, as you begin swirling your hips on his cock. Rhysand's gaze becomes plastered on your face, as you let out another moan. Rhysand quickly answers with his own deep moan. Rhysand places his hands on your hips, and they tighten. Your other hand dips down to your clit, and begin rubbing circles on it. 

"What did I say?" Rhysand says, as he grabs your wrist, and takes the place of your hand. He begins rubbing your clit, and moves his gaze from your face, to the middle of your legs. 

"My job, always my job," he mumbles. Rhysand rubs your clit, as you increase your pace on his cock. The pleasure is overwhelming, you tilt your head back, and let out a moan. Rhysand withdraws his hand on your clit, and begins tugging on your nipples. You realize, he has the perfect view of your naked body. He moves his knuckle to his lips, as he bites, muffling a deep moan. He places one of his hands on your lower back, and pushes you down. Signaling for you to lean down.

"If you ever make me beg again, I'll make sure you can't walk for a week", he snarls, as he flips you over- so he is now on top. He places a hand on your throat. "And it's high lord to you", he says, as his grip on your throat tightens. He doesn't move, as you hook your legs around his hips, and try to thrust. He halts the movement, "I want to hear you say it."

"Yes, high lord," You say-beg, as he begins thrusting into you, fast, so incredibly fast. His grip on your throat doesn't soften. His other hand clenches your ankle, and signals for you to place your leg over his shoulder. He continues his pace, of moving fast and hard. He has one hand on your throat, and the other moves down to where you are connected. He moves his fingers to your clit, and begins making small circles. You let out a loud moan, as Rhysand continues slamming into you. The pleasure is too much, you feel it overcoming you, you press your head into the bed, giving him the perfect view of your neck. 

"Not yet", Rhysand says through his teeth. He stops working his fingers on your clit, and drops your leg from his shoulder. He leans down to plant a soft kiss to your lips, then to your neck. He begins to move slowly, in and out of you. You can tell, he's reaching his climax- as well. The sound of slapping fills the room, as Rhysand drives deep inside of you. 

"I can't", "Wait", You beg, as you begin to reach your climax. Rhysand pulls away from your neck, and watches you- as you let out a loud moan, and reach your climax. He follows with his own moan, lazily thrusting himself inside of you. Eventually, finishing inside of you. 

Rhysand collapses on top of you. Both of you are breathing rapidly, you feel his heart beating fast within his chest. You run your hands through his sweat soaked hair. He leans up to look up at you, and says, "Let's do this again...high lady", and winks.


End file.
